nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Education Part 3 2/18/14
AburameLucien: -Lucien was sitting in the Academy classroom looking through one of his many books he liked to study. Every couple of minutes he would turn the page and move onto the next, “it has to be here somewhere…” –he said to himself. Lucien continued to read though but then he suddenly found something, something that intrigued him as he said it out loud. - Recognised as one of the most powerful ninja Konohagakure ever produced and one of the "Three Legendary Shinobi" (伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin), he operated as an ANBU shinobi within the Root faction prior to his defection from the village in pursuit of his own self-serving ambitions. Initially sealed away during the battle between Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha by the latter, he was later reconstituted by the former using his own genetic material that was within his successor Kabuto Yakushi and a copy of consciousness he stored within Anko Mitarashi's Cursed Seal of Heaven.” –he would tap his cheek a couple of times as he thought to himself. – “This man… he was known to be a major threat… but in ways he was a pure genesis…. –he would continue reading though while waiting for Silver to come to class.- Silverwind01: -Silver heard him as he walked in seeing lucien reading a book''must be a good book maybe i should read it sensei what it about'' as then he started to walk to his seat reading the books title hmm as silver sat down and waited for his sensei to finish his page by the titles name silver was thinking about all the history books he been reading ever senice he found out about minato namikaze a great ancester of his who fought fot the leaf and had a son who was the hero of the leaf naruto uzamike AburameLucien: -Lucien would peer up as he saw Silver as he gave a light smile under his mask- "History is one of the best tools a shinobi could have... it allows us to understand things about those who were here before us... those who might be related to others and so on... but that can be discussed at a later time bud For now we are focusing on where we left off last time. We are going to get you making clones and doing body replacement, these two techniques are one of the two basic but most important techniques you will need as a shinobi. You might ask why... well it is very simple. Clones can be used as a decoy... something to draw your opponent away from your position or to through them off so you have the chance to strike. Everything we do as shinobi is life and death and while you are your own person when you are in a squad you are one and the same... so in a since your techniques could save not just your life but also your teammate. Now in order to make a clone we need to place our hands in the following sequence." -Lucien would pause as he placed his hands into the handsigns slowly so Silver could watch → Snake → Tiger "again..." -Lucien would show him once more → Snake → Tiger Remember we are not focusing on your chakra,, practice the hand signs and get them down, when you feel comfortable we will focus on getting your chakra flow working with this technique" Lucien would sit back and watch the boy closely.- Silverwind01Silverwind01 : -Silver watch closely as his sensei showed him the singsram,snake,tiger his sensei dose it one more time when his turn came up he pratice the sings ram,snake,tiger as he did this he thought about the jutsu "u got this"he said ram,snake,tiger when he got it down he look up to his sensei waiting for him to give the ok to try it with his chakra or to show him it with the chakra smiling while he waited for a sec AburameLucien: "Very good it looks like you have it down... but remember that when we focus our chakra your not going to get it the first time nor the second..hell maybe not even the thrid." -Lucien would step away from his desk as he sign his hands while channeling his chakra → Snake → Tiger there was a puff of white smoke as a clone of Lucien appeared right next to him.. "explain to me how you might try to tell if this was a clone and not the real me.. this is important so you might be able to trick your opponent." Lucien would look at his clone and then back to silver- Silverwind01: -Silver "well first its not solid like a showdow clone or water so i can poke throught it and also if the jutsu is not done right the clone may not be perfect like when i transformed into you and got the eyes wrong also there no bird on the clone lol'' AburameLucien: -he would nod very good silver.. So now I want you to focus and practice getting the jutsu to work on your end... remember practice always makes perfect..." -Lucien would say as he kept a close eye on him.- Silverwind01Silverwind01 : -silver 1st did the hand sings one more timeram,snake,tigerthen he said''ok lets do this''ram,snake,tigerwhile puting chakra into it puff he looks to his left''umm i dont think it suppost to look like that'' next to silver was a clone laying down pale with it tounge out and eyes looking like it was going inside his head o....k lets try this aging puff and the clone was gone here we gooram,snake,tiger clone jutsu puff this time a clone appered but it had a diffrent color shirt and no pants and it tounge was out aging''god dam it ok 3rd time the charm'' puff last one was gone''ok'' ram,snake,tiger this time a clone that look almost perfect next to him but it was short'' umm miget clon i guss''puff the tiny one was gone ok last try puff a normal looking clon appered and it look like silver woohooo i did it as he look all around his clon self with a big smile AburameLucien: -Lucien would not to him as he said- "Good but I do notice one thing... your clones ear... its missing on the left.." -he laughted but at the same time he was very proud of Silver.- "Okay so lets move onto the next technique and that is the body replacement technique, this one is used in order to avoid attacks in a since. What I mean is.." Lucien would stop and pulled out an eraser from the black board and chunked it at Silver seeing if it would hit him. I most likly would if he was caught off gaurd but it was not going to cause him any harm if it did. Lucien would further explain. "Say that was a kunai and believe me they more faster then that eraser... you maybe have a second to react and it could be the same if it was a technique. The thing to undertand is techniques can range from small to large field and if its large... you can't just dodge, you will end up getting hurt or probably even killed. So lets put this into persepective shall we? Lets say you and I are battling and I send a massive wave of bugs at as it covers 75 feet high and 75 feet wide, you can't just move... you will be caught one way or another. Now with body replacement we can replace our body with something else either being a log or ir could even be something like a kunai or so on. We can not replace with other humans but inanimate objects you can..." placing his hands into the hand signs → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake "again" → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake he said while showing him the hand signs slowly. "Go ahead and practice and then we will then do the same as before, flow your chakra" -Lucien would cross his arms as he would wait.- Silverwind01: -Silver say the eraser and quickly moved out of the way i am a namikaze where knowen for our speed after he listion to what his sensei was saying and nod when he finished silver started to think about all the time he read about this jutsu and how handy it comes in when his sensei started to show the sings silver follow and the 2nd time follow while coping his sensei ram,boar,ox,snake and started to pratice this sure he was fast but this is a really handy jutsu he thought to himeself if he ever get into a jam where speed cant help surly this can and contine to pratice until he felt like he had it and look up to his sensei think if he is going to show me maybe and pick up the eraser waiting for his sensei to ask him to throw it\ AburameLucien: -Lucien would laugh as remember that this boy wasof the Namikaze family so speed would favor him but still this technique would help either way. "I understand you have speed on yourside but still this is something that could save your life either way. So lets focus our chakra and get the technique to work...."- he would watch the boy closely to see how he faired on this technique.- Silverwind01: -silver i under stand and ready to work on it with chakra AburameLucien: -he would watch closely as he took out a rubber kunai and thrusted it in his direction.- "Replace!" Silverwind01: Siler ''um ok ram,boar,ox,dog,snake puff he was stilll there and got hit''man one more time and throw the rubber kuni back to his sensei to try aging AburameLucien: -Lucien would node again to him catching the rubber Kunai as he thrusted it right back at the boy- "Replace!" Silverwind01: -silver ram,boar,ox,dog,snake puff where silver was layed a bagpack with silver standing outside the seats on the right look please with himself until he notice the kunai was between his arm and cheast''oh come on ok 3 time the charm and threw it back let do this one more time AburameLucien: -Lucien would nod but this time he would avoid the rubber Kunai and pulled out a real one as it gleamed in the light of th classroom "Better get it right this time!" -he would use his full force to thrust the kunai at Silver as it was aimed for the boy's chest.- Silverwind01: -Silver fraked out ram,boar,ox,dog,snake puff laying there was a backpack with a kunai and silver on the other side of th desk where u trying to kill me looking with surprise then smiled'well i did it so one step closer to being a ninja and in that life i must expect the unexpected smiling AburameLucien: -Lucien would nod to the boy as he looked at him with pride in his single eye- "You need to understand that this might seem like games at times but all this is vital to be able to become a great shinobi. I can promise you this if I am to become your team leader once you graduate, the training is more intense. I will not take it easy on you and when you fall I expect you to get up. You break a bone or get a cut, you keep fighting! You say you want to live up to the name if the Namikaze right? This is were it all begins boy. you are doing well but the next couple of sessions including your last one will be the most difficult for you will have to escape from Genjutsu. I am not sure if you heard but I am one of the best one it comes to it so you will be also learning from the best. If you intend on using Genjutsu also it is something you will be happy to be apart of my team." -Lucien would smile some under his mask as he turned his back to him- "For your homework please read the chapters on Rope Escape and Genjutsu's so we can get a head start. When we continue the next class I want to knock the two of them out. after that we will have a wrapup session to answer any questions and then I will administer the final exams" Silverwind01: -silver''got it i will study hard and you will see why i am silver namikaze i promise you that with a big smile''thx sensei i see u next class'' as he gose back to his desk and pack his stuff ''heres ur kunai sensei see u later '' AburameLucien: -he would nod as he watched the boy leave-